1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensor sheet, a touch display panel and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch display panel having a direct type backlight structure and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of display panels, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel, and various types of display apparatuses including the display panels have been developed.
Since LCD panels do not autonomously emit light, LCD panels have a structure in which a backlight unit, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), is disposed behind a LCD cell and a screen is viewed through control of a transmittance amount and color of light emitted from the backlight. The LCD panels are divided into an edge type and a direct type according to a position of the backlight unit.
LCD panels have been applied to various electronic apparatuses including various touch sensors. LCD panels employing a touch sensor of an electromagnetic induction (EMI) type among various touch types have been developed and spread.
EMI touch sensors are generally applied to edge type display panels which may prevent degradation in image quality by placing the EMI touch sensor just below a reflection plate, and may avoid noise caused by a backlight unit peripheral circuit.
Since the backlight unit in the direct type LCD panel is positioned in rear of the LCD cell in a size similar to the LCD cell, it is difficult to avoid electromagnetic noise caused by portions of the backlight unit, such as peripheral circuits. Therefore, in the related art, the EMI touch sensor is applied only to the edge type LCD panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for applying the EMI touch sensor to LCD panels having a direct type backlight unit structure.